


After all this time

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Post Battle of Hogwarts, implied sex, pent up sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The battle is over, and after all this time Harry and Draco take a moment to let go.





	After all this time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am once again sorry but I’m orphaning this anyways

He can’t stand to be in the great hall anymore. It’s so full of people, wanting to praise him and thank him. 

And so many reminders of what had been lost. The Weasley family huddled together with Hermione, who was as close to Ron as possible for comfort. 

Several other people he knew briefly or didn’t know at all, on the floor praying or looking empty at what they’d lost. 

He somehow manages to leave, escaping to the Astronomy tower. The view from there is just as good as last time. 

“Hey”.

On pure instinct, his wand is in his hand and pointed at-

“Malfoy?”.

The (former?) death eater was sitting quietly on the floor, and Harry noticed the quilt that was on the floor. A single small set of candles on a nearby table provided the only light that wasn’t from the window. 

Harry took a moment to calm his breathing, slowly lowering his wand. 

“...hey”. He says after a moment. 

Malfoy just turned back to the ceiling, and Harry couldn’t tell what he was looking at or if he was just thinking. 

“So, why are you here?”. Harry asked. 

Malfoy shrugged and sighed. “Getting away from everyone. Don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not exactly in good graces with anyone”.

“Hmm”.

Malfoy’s eyes slid to him. “And, May I ask, why is the boy who lived, away from all the people? I’m sure you have many hands to shake and blessings to receive”. His tone was bitter. 

Harry huffed. “We’re in the same boat. I’m not in the mood to be around everyone. Praising me”. He says the last part just as bitterly. 

“Well feel free to, I believe muggles say ‘pop a squat’”. He scrunches up his face at the saying. “I won’t bother about it”.

And Harry, doesn’t know why, but he does. He sits next to Malfoy, on the the soft quilt. 

And then suddenly silver eyes are peering into his and it’s like magnetic. Pale lips crash into his and Harry takes in the feeling of his soft lips. 

He leans in too, a small laugh from his lips as his glasses hit Malfoy’s head. 

Harry hasn’t kissed many people, but the way Malfoy kissed was so different. Hard and rough, heavy. 

He liked it. 

There’s a pause where Malfoy breaks away, both of them panting heavily. “Take off your shirt”. Malfoy orders and Harry does it without hesitation. 

Malfoy is on top of him at once, lips moving from his mouth to Harry’s neck. And Harry looses himself in the feeling. 

“Draco, Merlin, DONT stop”.   
-/-

Harry wakes up tired. Which is unsurprising. 

Waking up next to Draco Malfoy is, more surprising. 

It’s not


End file.
